


Only brothers left alive

by TerraNee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform, multicrossover
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraNee/pseuds/TerraNee
Summary: Loki meurt en tentant de protéger Thor et ses amis. Mais sa mort à contre toutes attentes des conséquences terribles sur l'équilibre d'Yggdrasil. Armé d'un Retourneur de temps, Thor parviendra-t-il à sauver son frère?





	1. Chapter 1

\- Partie I - Qui a le temps, à la vie -

Il ne m'a pas écouté. Comme à chaque fois, il a plongé dans la mêlée sans réfléchir. C'était idiot de penser qu'un jour, il prendrait en compte mes conseilles sur la stratégie d'une bataille ...

Les elfes noirs sont trop nombreux. Mes doubles tentent en vain de protéger les compagnons de Thor. Nos soldats tombent comme des mouches et nous sommes à présent en infériorité numérique.

Je m'effondre, le noyau magique drainé et tremblant de fatigue.

Quelle arnaque! Toute cette vie de dévotion, gâchée au service d'un peuple assoiffé de pouvoir et de richesse ... Je sais que tous mourront si je ne fais rien. Mais qu'en sera-il une fois que j'aurais disparu? Thor s'assagira-il enfin? La paix demeurera-t-elle à Asgard? Cela fait à présent plus d'un an que Thor a remplacé Odin sur le trône. Mon frère sera-t-il en mesure de préserver l'entente entre les royaumes? Trop de questions qui ne trouveront jamais de réponses ...

Je n'ai que deux mots à prononcer. Deux misérables mots qui détermineront l'issue de cette bataille.

Je trace un cercle dans la poussière et entreprend de dessiner des runes à l'intérieur. Puis les mots coulent de ma bouche, comme une prière amère :

\- " O TEMPORA! O MORES! "

J'observe d'un œil déjà trouble un ciel dépourvu d'étoile.

Ma dernière pensée est pour toi.

Thor. Thor. Thor. Existes-tu encore sous la peau de cet homme soumis aux beuveries, aux plaisirs de la chaire et à la guerre? Où es-tu grand-frère? Où es-tu sang de mon sang? J'ai peur, il fait si sombre, et je ne vois plus ta lumière ...

* * *

 

Il y eu de nombreuses pertes lors de cette bataille. Thor regardait le carnage face à lui, le front en sueurs et l'armure couverte du sang de ses ennemis.

\- Ce n'est pas passé loin cette fois-ci ! Commenta Sif en le rejoignant.

\- Quelqu'un à une idée de ce qui s'est passé? Intervint Hogun. J'étais en train de me battre contre un elfe quand ce dernier s'est littéralement désintégré sous mes yeux!

\- Certainement Loki qui a attendu le dernier moment pour utiliser un sortilège de destruction massive ! Commenta Volstagg avec aigreurs.

\- Les magiciens sont vraiment des plaies sur un champ de bataille..Soupira Sif. Loki va encore s'attirer tout les honneurs ! Où est-il d'ailleurs? Déjà reparti au palais?

-Certainement...Répondit Thor d'un ton lasse.

Des soldats vinrent soudainement se présenter à eux. Les hommes étaient tristes à voir et Thor se demanda un instant combien d'Ases étaient mort pour le salue de leur royaume.

\- Que se passe-t-il soldats? Demanda Thor, notant la gravité de leurs regards.

\- C'est ... C'est votre frère. Annonça un des guerrier, d'une voix à peine audible.

«Pitié, non. Tout. Tout mais pas ça ».

Là, au beau milieu des chaires pourrissantes, il trouva un petit corps.

«Non, non, non ...» Se répétait inlassablement Thor. C'était un cauchemar, il était au royaume de Helheim, en enfer.

De ses mains tremblantes, il dégagea son frère du charnier.

Le corps de Loki était rigide et son visage pale. Jamais plus Thor ne verrait ces yeux si extraordinairement verts.

Il berça le garçon, gémissant et pleurant son nom comme si en l'appelant, l'âme de Loki retrouverait le chemin de son corps. Mais son petit frère demeura inerte.

Loki était-il mort seul ? Sans personne pour lui tenir la main lorsqu'il avait rendu son dernier souffle ? Avait-il eut peur ?

Thor revoyait en souvenir le petit garçon qu'il avait élevé. Jamais Odin ou encore Frigga n'avaient vraiment pris soin d'eux. Thor avait passé une partie majeure de son enfance seul, élevé par nombres de nourrices et de précepteurs n'ayant jamais eu un seul geste affectueux envers lui.

Alors, le jour où Frigga lui a annoncé qu'il était devenu grand-frère ... Thor avait juré d'offrir à l'enfant tout l'amour dont il avait été si cruellement privé.

Comment alors avait-il pu laisser cette odieuse tragédie se jouer? Où était-il alors que la seule personne comptant vraiment pour lui ...

Il avait été si égoïste ... Si ...

L'esprit de Thor se brisa littéralement en cet instant. Le dieu du tonnerre berça comme un petit enfant Loki dans ses bras. Ses compagnons d'armes et les autres guerriers observèrent la scène silencieusement de loin, n'osant approcher. Il y avait des regards de surprises mais aussi d'horreurs.

Ce n'est qu'une farce n'est-ce pas? Loki était ... Il était un dieu intouchable, trop malin ou même trop lâche pour mourir sur un champ de bataille...

Il fallut plusieurs heures pour arracher la dépouille de Loki des bras de Thor.

Lorsqu'on ramena le roi au Palais, Thor n'était plus l'ombre de lui même. Toute sa tunique était imbibée du sang de Loki. Il eut beau frotter, laver ses mains, son corps, jusqu'à ce que sa peau en rougisse, il ne parvenait pas à oublier la vision de son frère mort seul sur le champ de bataille.

Sa rage éclata alors et tout le mobilier de sa chambre explosa dans une salve de magie sauvage. Les vitres des fenêtres éclatèrent et les murs s'effondrèrent autour de lui.

La pluie tomba en torrents pendant plusieurs semaines.

Les funérailles du jeune Prince furent des plus sobres. Odin honora Loki du titre de héros d'Asgard. Mais quelle valeur avait à présent cette stupide distinction ? Thor ne comprenait pas comment le monde pouvait continuer de tourner sans Loki. Il n'y eut aucun deuil national en la mémoire d'un prince que tous haïssait.

Après la guerre contre les elfes noires, la vie sembla suivre son cours. Du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée des corbeaux. Les messagers des royaumes voisins apportèrent en effet de bien inquiétantes nouvelles:

Elfes, nains et même mortels réclamaient la présence de Loki.

C'était après tout au plus jeune prince d'Asgard qu'avait été donné la mission de faire régner la paix entre les royaumes.

Peu à peu, Thor comprit que l'ensemble de leur système était basé sur la coopération des différents royaumes dans le cosmos. Asgard était une île au milieu du vide intersidéral. Sans les exportations de nourritures en provenance du pays des elfes, les armes des nains ou encore les technologies humaines, le pays des dieux devenait un lieu stérile.

Les problèmes politiques s'accumulaient mais Thor n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Loki était son ombre, et sans ombre, il n'y avait pas de lumière ...

Yggdrasil pouvait bien brûler, Thor s'était reclus dans les appartements de son frère et refusait d'en sortir.

La chambre du sorcier était remplie de vieux grimoires. Thor tentait en vain de trouver à travers leurs pages un moyen de ramené son frère des pays morts/ Le dieu du tonnerre commençait à désespérer lorsqu'il trouva un étrange objet caché dans une boite en forme de livre.

C'était un médaillon étrange, de forme circulaire et qui se désarticulait en plusieurs anneaux dorés. La machine produisait un son métallique pour illustrer les secondes qui s'écoulaient. Drôle d'outil au pays des immortels...

Était-ce un objet magique? Le médaillon en mains, il fit machinalement tournoyer les anneaux de l'objet, l'esprit s'évadant vers un passé lointain.

Un petit garçon aux yeux vert, pas plus âgé de cinq ans et se présenta à l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Loki? S'inquiéta Thor en se redressant sur ses coussins. Que se passe-t-il? Tu as fais un cauchemar?

L'enfant inclina timidement la tête, surement honteux d'être venu chercher le réconfort de son aîné.

\- Tu veux dormir ici?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Thor soupira.

\- Alors viens! L'invita l'adolescent en faisant une place dans son lit.

L'enfant accouru pour se réfugier dans les couvertures. Thor sursauta à la fraîcheur de la peau de son frère

-Tu es encore pieds nus! Le Sermonna Thor en frictionnant les petits pieds de son cadet. Je t'ai pourtant dis qu'il n'est pas digne d'un prince de se balader en va-nu-pieds dans le palais!

\- Mais je déteste les chaussures! Grogna Loki en s'enfouissant dans les oreillers de Thor.

\- Sale gosse ... Ria l'adolescent en posant un baiser sur le front du brun.

\- C'est ce que disent les serviteurs du palais ... Murmura Loki, la voix étouffée par les coussins.

\- Et on comprend pourquoi lorsqu'on sait à quels types de farces tu les soumet!

\- Tu crois qu'ils m'en veulent encore pour le tigre dans les cuisines? Demanda le cadet avec inquiétude.

\- Je pense plutôt à la mandragore dans la salle du trône. Soupira Thor en se rappelant des courtisans tombant dans les pommes à cause des cris assourdissant de la plante.

\- Je voulais simplement la montrer à mère! Se défendit Loki. Cette racine ressemblait à un bébé et je pensais qu'elle avait besoin d'aide !

\- Et pour le tigre? Demanda Thor d'un air soupçonneux.

\- J'ai demandé au chef cuisinier la permission de faire moi même un gâteau pour tes quinze ans. Expliqua Loki avec peine. Mais il a juste proclamé qu'une crapule dans mon genre n'avait rien à faire dans ses cuisines ...

\- Alors tu as fait apparaître un félin dans ses fourneaux ? En déduisit Thor avec un sourcil arqué, retenant un sourire.

\- J'ai seulement insisté et c'est alors qu'il a commencé à me menacer avec un ses grands couteaux ! Je pensais qu'il allait me découper en rondelle alors j'ai fermé les yeux très fort et l'instant d'après, il y avait ce tigre entre nous!

Thor regarda son frère avec étonnement. A chaque fois que Loki avait peur, il semblait accidentellement faire des tours de magie.

Le prince héritier nota dans un coin de sa tête d'avertir leur père à ce sujet. Loki avait besoin qu'on lui enseigne à maîtriser sa magie.

\- Tu es toujours fâché? Demanda avec inquiétude le petit garçon, à demi caché sous la couette.

\- Non petit amour. Dit Thor d'un ton apaisant. C'était gentil de ta part de vouloir moi faire ce gâteau.

Loki le gratifia d'un sourire rayonnant.

\- Tu me racontes une histoire? Demanda finalement l'enfant avec espoir.

Malgré l'heure tardive, Thor n'eut pas la force de refuser.

Il lui raconta la fable de l'arbre monde.

Les deux frères s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, confiant que jamais rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Mais le temps avait fuit, Loki n'était plus. Ce fut la dernière pensée qui traverse le roi d'Asgard avant de se faire aspirer par un vortex temporel.


	2. Chapter 2

 Partie II - La théorie du chaos -

* * *

A son réveil, Thor avait l'impression d'avoir une ouverture béante dans le crane.

Il n'était à présent plus dans la chambre de Loki mais dans son propre lit.

Les gardes du palais l'avait-il reconduit dans ses appartements pendant la nuit ? Il sentit une autre présence à ses cotés et se retourna prestement. C'était une femme à la chevelure familière. Le sol de la chambre était jonché de coupes brisés, signe que son mal de tête était due à une sympathique nuit d'excès.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et il avait l'impression que tout ses repères avaient été bouleversés.

\- Comment va mon roi ? Demanda une voix sensuelle à son oreille.

Thor se recula d'un mouvement si vif qu'il en tomba du lit.

\- Tu ne me trouvais pas si repoussante cette nuit...Grimaça Sif avec une moue de déception.

\- Que fais-tu dans ma chambre ? Demanda Thor avec colère.

\- Et bien, je suppose que tu m'y as invité.

C'était impossible. Thor n'avait plus bu une goutte d'alcool ou touché une seule femme depuis la mort de son frère.

Les portes de la chambre s'ouvrirent soudain en grand, laissant passer Frandrall et deux autres de ses compagnons.

\- Le soleil est haut mon roi ! Déclara-t-il avec enjouement. Pourquoi ne pas aller chasser pour fêter dignement ton accession au trône ?

Thor regarda son ami comme si il était devenu fou.

-Mais...Bagaya Thor. Cela fait plus d'un an que je suis roi...

\- C'est comme si tu l'avais toujours été en effet ! Rit de bon cœur Volstagg en plantant sa hache sur la commode.

\- Bien que nous ayons eut peur que Loki se décide finalement à mettre du poison dans ton gobelet. Ajouta Sif avec une moue écœurée. Je suis surprise d'ailleurs qu'il n'est rien tenté hier pour gâcher ton couronnement.

\- Hi...Hier ?

\- Il semble que tu ai un peu trop forcer sur la boisson mon ami ! Plaisanta Hogun d'un ton bourru.

Les draps volèrent alors dans la pièce et Thor enfila une vieille tunique avant de se précipiter hors de la chambre.

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ? Demanda Sif, vexé d'être ainsi ignorée.

\- Avec tout ce qu'il a bu hier soir...Réfléchi Volstagg, je suppose qu'il est parti vider sa vessie dans le premier vase qu'il rencontrera !

-Charmant...Commenta la femme en lançant un sourire ravageur à l'homme devant elle.

Jamais Thor n'avait courru aussi vite pour rejoindre la chambre de son frère. Si il était réellement retourné au lendemain de son couronnement , alors cela voulait dire que Loki était encore en vie !

C'était peut-être grâce à cet étrange médaillon...Loki avait toujours aimé les objets magiques rares.

Le dieu du tonnerre se tétanisa brusquement lorsqu'il arriva devant une porte finement ornée de serpents.

Derrière cette porte, Thor savait qu'un cœur pulsait. Là, tout proche, Loki vivait encore...

Inspirant avec difficulté, le dieu du tonnerre du se résoudre à toquer.

A quoi Loki était-il en train d'occuper son temps ? Étudiait-il de nouveaux sorts afin de les utiliser plus tard sur le champ de bataille ? Où peut-être était-il à l'instant même en train d'apprendre le fameux sortilège qui lui coûterait plus tard la vie ?

Lorsque aucune réponse ne vint de l'intérieur, Thor osa jeter un coup d'œil par delà la porte.

Contrairement à la dernière fois où il avait pénétré dans cette pièce, ce fut l'obscurité qui l'accueillit. Il était sur le point de faire un pas en avant mais retint subitement son geste.

L'esprit de Thor rechignait à accepter l'étrange réalité qui s'imposait à lui. Devant ses yeux, ne demeurait en effet que le vide, sans haut ni bas. La porte de la chambre semblait mener d'un couloir du palais à...Nul-part.

Comme si cette porte était suspendu dans l'espace, sombre et infini. Thor tenta de trouver une logique à ce phénomène. Loki était un magicien extrêmement doué. Peut-être ne s'agissait-il là que d'une illusion pour décourager quiconque aurait voulu entrer ?

Comme vous le savait déjà, Thor était un idiot. Heureusement pour lui, c'était là une qualité indispensable pour pénétrer dans l'antre du dieu de la malice.

Thor, assuré de ne pas chuter, osa un pas dans le vide intersidérale. Et grâce au ciel, son pied rencontra une surface plane. Le dieu remercia silencieusement Yggdrasil. Pour une fois, il semblait avoir bien raisonné. Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement de la folie. Il n'en était pas tout à fait sure...

Au début, Thor marcha droit devant lui, prenant grand soin de garder à l'œil la porte, suspendue dans le vide.

Un jet de lumière le surprit soudain. D'abord ébloui par l'apparition, Thor comprit qu'il s'agissait d'étoiles filantes projetées par une source lumineuse très vive.

Ce n'est qu'en levant les yeux que Thor répéra enfin son frère. Loki était placé au milieu d'un cercle magique illustré par de nombreuses runes.

Le magicien avait l'air de graviter dans l'espace, soumettant au vide une danse gracieuse, presque aérienne. Thor stoppa son avancée pour observer l'élégance avec laquelle Loki se mouvait pour pratiquer sa sorcellerie.

Une nouvelle source lumineuse apparu à la vue de Thor. Il avait devant les yeux une...Non, deux galaxies, mais à échelles réduites. Les mouvements amples de Loki semblaient manipuler la gravité pour les attirer l'une vers l'autre.

Les deux galaxies commencèrent alors lentement à entrer en collision. Thor suivi l'interaction avec admiration, le souffle coupé d'être ainsi témoin d'un tel phénomène. Les deux masses furent reliées par un pont de matière d'où jaillirent une flambée d'étoiles bleues, enveloppées dans d'immenses nuages de poussières. Les deux masses s'attiraient l'une vers l'autre en vue de fusionner.

Une des galaxie alla traverser le cœur du disque de la seconde, produisant une onde de choc gigantesque. L'interaction produisit une salve de gaz et de poussière d'étoiles, un peu comme les vaguelettes d'eau produites lorsqu'une pierre est jetée dans un lac.

Il n'y eut alors qu'une seule et même galaxie à observer dans les cieux, entourée d'un anneau bleuté et composé d'étoiles jeunes et brillantes.

Le cercle magique de Loki disparu et le dieu de chaos observa son œuvre, un peu essoufflé par l'exercice. (lol)

Thor ne savait que penser. Son frère était dieu du chaos mais...Responsable de la fusion de galaxies entre elles ? Vraiment ? Ses propres responsabilité divines lui paraissaient soudain bien minces.

\- Thor ? Appela une voix qu'il pensait ne plus jamais entendre à nouveau.

L'interpellé rencontra alors un regard émeraudes qui éparpilla les battements de son cœur dans un rythme brusque et saccadé.

-Loki...Murmura le dieu du tonerre, la gorge sérrée.

Thor n'avait qu'un seul désir en cet instant : rejoindre son frère et le prendre dans ses bras. Ce qu'il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à faire, trop heureux d'avoir son cadet auprès de lui.

-Th...Thor ? Demanda cette fois-ci avec surprise Loki, à demi écrasé dans l'étreinte d'ourse de son aîné.

-C'est... C'était incroyable ! Parvint à articuler Thor, le visage enfouis dans les cheveux du brun.

Loki parvint finalement à reculler pour observer le visage de Thor, baigné de larmes.

-Par la barbe d'Odin mais que t'arrive t-il Thor ? Pourquoi ces larmes ? Demanda Loki, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude.

Thor n'était pas surprit que Loki soit inquiet de son comportement. Après tout, le dieu du tonnerre n'avait pas pleuré depuis qu'il avait été en âge de porter les armes. Pleurer était une affaire de femme et non de guerrier, encore moins de roi.

\- Je suis content de te voir ! Avoua le blond avec un sourire à illuminer tout le cosmos.

-Sif t'a-t-elle frappé trop fort cette nuit ? Demanda Loki. Nous nous sommes vu hier soir au banquet de ton couronnement...

\- Ah oui ? Ria Thor en se massant distraitement la nuque. Il me semble pourtant que cela fait une éternité...

\- Dois-je faire venir un guérisseur ? Questionna le sorcier, peu convaincu de la santé mentale du blond.

D'un claquement de doigt, Loki fit disparaître les ténèbres. Les deux princes se trouvaient à présent dans une chambre royale rempli de livres et arborant les couleurs du dieu du chaos.

\- Je vais très bien Loki. Tenta de le convaincre Thor en essuyant les traînées de larmes sur ses joues. J'ai juste eut une rude journée...

Loki eut enfin l'air de se détendre après cet aveu et lui lança un sourire timide.

\- C'est ta première journée en temps que roi d'Asgard et tu viens déjà pleurer dans le jupons de ton frère ? Plaisenta le brun. Comment es-tu parvenu à entrer d'ailleurs ? N'as-tu pas crains d'être aspiré dans le vide ?

\- J'ai supposé qu'un de tes sortilège était à l'oeuvre. Tu es un maître illusionniste après tout.

Loki lui lança un drôle de regard.

\- Était-ce un compliment ? Demanda le brun, incrédule.

\- Bien entendu ! S'extasia Thor. Et ce ne sera pas le dernier ! J'ignorais totalement que ta tache de dieu consistait aussi à gérer l'univers à une échelle si titanesque ! Par le ciel ! Ce que je viens d'observer était absolument fabuleux Loki !

\- Je...Euhm...Bafouilla le brun.. Tu sais...Au fond, le chaos est juste un principe méconnu de l'ordre...Il faut parfois bousculer un principe établie pour créer de la diversité...

\- Mais des galaxies ? Vraiment ? Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu caches une telle habiletée mon frère ! Non. La prochaine fois que te viendra l'idée d'user d'une telle magie, je compte sur toi pour régaler Asgard de ce spectacle !

-Tu ne peux pas être sérieux...

\- Et pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Enfin Loki ! C'est une chose de pouvoir fendre le ciel d'un éclaire. Mais comment comparer ça à unir deux galaxies entre elles ?

\- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler Thor...Soupira le sorcier. Asgard n'est pas un royaume connu pour sa tolérance en terme de magie...Alors une démonstration de mes capacités en publique...

Loki frissona à cette pensée.

\- Et alors quoi ? Contra Thor. Ce serait justement l'occasion de t'affirmer en tant que meilleur sorcier d'Asgard !

Il n'en fallu pas plus au dieu de la discorde pour s'écrouler de rire sur le tapi de la chambre.

\- Ahah...Oh Thor tu es vraiment unique...Parvint-il à dire entre de hoquets de rire.

\- Puis-je savoir la cause de cette hilarité ? Demanda le blond, véxé que Loki ne prenne pas au sérieux sa proposition.

Thor avait pensé que ainsi, les guerriers d'Asgard porteraient un autre regard sur la puissance de Loki et sa présence indispensable sur le champ de bataille.

\- Ne t'ais-tu jamais demandé pourquoi je suis le seul sorcier d'Asgard ?

-Je...Non...Enfin, tu...

Non, en effet. Jamais Thor ne s'était posé cette question auparavant. Pourquoi personne à Asgard ne pratiquait la magie hormis Frigga et Loki ?

\- Très bien assis toi mon frère. Sourit le cadet en partant prendre un livre dans sa bibliothèque personnelle. Une leçon d'histoire s'impose.

Thor ne protesta pas, trop curieux de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Loki et attendit que son frère lui fasse la leçon.

Si Loki fut surpris par cette docilité nouvelle, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- Très bien Thor, débuta-t-il en ouvrant son livre. Que sais-tu des Vanes ?

-Et bien...De ce que je me rappel, les Vanes sont un des trois groupes de divinités de notre panthéon. Les deux autres étant les Ases et les Dises. Ils sont associés aux cultes de la fertilité, de la fécondité, de la sagesse et de la précognition. Ils appartiennent en outre au monde de Vanaheim.

\- C'est exacte. Concéda Loki. Mais ce qu'il est important de savoir ici, c'est que ce groupe de dieux est aussi associé à la magie.

\- Oui, c'est le pays des sorciers ! Se souvint Thor. Celui d'où viens notre mère ! C'est d'ailleurs Frigga qui enseigna la magie aux Ases !

\- Les Vanes se sont battus pendant un temps contre les Ases. Continua Loki. Cette guerre s'est terminée par une trêve et l'échange de quelques divinités. Les Vanes envoyèrent Njörd, Freyr et Freyja, et les Ases leur envoyèrent le simplet Mimir. Les Vanes, fâchés de cet échange déséquilibré, décapitèrent Mimir et envoyèrent sa tête à Ásgard. Depuis cette époque, plus aucun sorcier hormis la reine et son fils cadet ne sont tolérés dans notre royaume.

Un long silence accueillit les paroles de Loki. L'esprit de Thor fonctionnait à plein régime. Alors, c'était ainsi qu'étais né l'hostilité des Ases pour la magie...

« Si je pouvais trouver un moyen de réhabiliter la sorcellerie à Asgard... ».

Une idée frappa alors le dieu du tonnerre avec la même ardeur que la foudre.

\- Je vais donc ouvrir les portes d'Asgard aux Vanes pour déclarer publiquement des excuses !

\- Je te demande pardon ? S'étrangla Loki.

\- Ne suis-je pas le roi des Ases à présent ? Argumenta Thor. C'est bien toi qui disais à l'instant qu'un peu de changement dans les lois de l'univers permettait de diversifier la vie dans le cosmos !

\- Depuis quand écoutes-tu ce que je te dis ? Demanda le brun, incrédule.

« Depuis que tu es mort... » Aurais voulu répondre Thor, la gorge sérrée.

\- Je veux être un roi plus sage qu'Odin. Se justifia-t-il. M'aideras-tu a réconcilier Asgard et Vanaheim ?

Loki resta silencieux un long moment avant de finalement lui répondre.

\- Vanaheim n'acceptera jamais une invitation de la part d'Asgard. Raisonna-t-il. Ils croiront à une ruse pour nous venger de la mort de Mimir.

\- La paix entre nos deux nations est-elle donc impossible? Demanda Thor.

\- En réalité, les vanes sont devenus des divinités très effacés après la grande guerre contre Asgard. Vanaheim a énormément évolué depuis le dernier millénaire et il ne reste pas plus de cinq à dix vieux mages éparpillés dans tout le royaume...

\- Si peu ! S'insurgea Thor en se redressant avec indignation. Mais je croyais que les Vanes étaient un peuple de sorciers !

\- Penses-tu que tout les Ases sont des guerriers Thor ? Répliqua Loki avec un sourire tendu. Vanaheim est un royaume multiculturel où cohabitent mortels, elfes, nains et créatures des ténèbres. Les magiciens de ce royaume se chargent seulement d'aider ces communautés à vivre en harmonie.

\- Et ces mages dont tu parles, n'y aurait-il aucun moyen de leur montrer notre bonne fois ? Comment rétablir le lien entre nos deux royaumes et laisser de côté nos anciennes querelles ?

Le dieu du chaos du réfléchir quelques instants avant qu'une idée ne lui traverse l'esprit.

\- Un évenement entre trois royaumes...Murmura le brun, un petit sourire s'étendant sur ses fines lèvres.

-Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu parlais d'une démonstration de magie tout à l'heure n'est-ce pas ?

\- Depuis quand prends-tu en compte ce que je dis ? Plaisanta la blond.

-Thor...

-Je t'écoute Loki. En quoi une démonstration de magie pourrait aider Asgard et Vanaheim à faire la paix ?

\- Eh bien...Avança Loki, incertain. Si Asgard proposait des jeux de sorcellerie où trois royaumes s'affronteraient, peut-être les Vanes serait plus enclins à accepter l'invitation.

\- Tu as un autre royaume en tête ?

\- Midgard.

\- Le royaume des mortels ? Demanda Thor en grimaçant. J'ignorais que Midgard possédait des sorciers...

\- Pour ta culture personnelle, sache que contrairement à ici ou au pays des Vanes, les mages de la terre ne se comptent pas sur les doigts d'une main mais plutôt par centaine de millier !

Les yeux de Thor devinrent ronds comme des recoupes à cette information.

\- D'où tiens-tu ça? Interrogea le blond, septique.

\- J'ai étudié la magie là-bas pendant sept ans...Soupira Loki en levant les yeux au ciel. Puisque Vanaheim n'a pas accepté ma candidature d'apprenti mage, il a fallu que je me rabatte sur le royaume des mortels pour avoir une formation de sorcellerie décente.

-Tu...Tu as étudié la magie sur Midgard ? S'étrangla Thor.

Thor prenait de plus en plus conscience qu'il ne savait tout bonnement rien au sujet de Loki. La honte le submergea soudain. Quel piètre grand frère avait-il été...

Mais il comptait bien rattraper ses erreurs à présent !

\- Ce sera grandiose ! Proclama le roi d'Asgard d'un ton confiant.

\- De quoi ? Sursauta Loki, l'esprit émergeant de lointains souvenirs.

\- Les jeux de sorcellerie...Précisa Thor. Ils seront grandioses. Les sorciers seront alors réhabilités à Asgard, et tout le royaume pourra se sentir fière d'avoir avec lui le plus grand mage de tout l'univers !

Loki lui lança alors un regard à la fois décontenancé et reconnaissant qui réchauffa le cœur du dieu de la foudre.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Partie III - La promesse de l'aube -

* * *

Des invitations peu conventionnelles furent envoyées au royaume des Vanes et chez les mortels.

Dans tout Asgard, la nouvelle fit l'effet d'un ouragan. Des jeux de sorcellerie auraient bientôt lieux dans les arènes du Palais. Une première depuis l'ascension au trône d'Odin !

Ce dernier n'avait pas tardé à faire savoir son désaccord lors du conseil des anciens. Mais Thor avait fait le sourd d'oreilles. C'était une monarchie absolue non de Zeus ! Alors autant en profiter !

A sa grande satisfaction, les corbeaux, messagers d'Asgard, ne tardèrent pas à revenir avec des réponses positives à ses invitations.

Il avait chargé Loki de choisir lui même les sorciers qui seraient en compétitions pour le titre de Master Mage. Son frère avait critiqué cette appellation en la comparant au titre d'un mauvais anime japonais.

Comme Thor ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait, il ne s'offusqua pas de la remarque.

Le palais fut préparé avec autant de faste et d'élégance que pour les grands événements sportifs.

Thor nota la frénésie avec laquelle son frère s'était attelé pour rendre le palais impeccable. Enfin quelque chose qui parvenait à sortir Loki de son habituelle morosité !

Le jour J, tout était en ordre pour accueillir les sorciers participants du royaume de Midgard. Thor observait Loki faire nerveusement les cents pas dans la salle du trône.

Il demanda à son frère ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état.

\- Nous aurions du les attendre directement devant le tesseract ! S'énerva le sorcier en donnant un coup de pied dans le vide.

-Tu sais bien que c'est le travail de Heimdall d'accueillir les étrangers dans notre royaumes. Tenta d'argumenter Thor.

\- Mais justement ! Ce ne sont pas des étrangers !

Loki alla brusquement s'asseoir dans son siège, la tête dans les mains et l'air plus anxieux que jamais.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'inquiètes tant mon frère ? Voulu savoir Thor. Que nos invités ne soient pas acceuillit dignement à Asgard ?

\- Non...Murmura Loki. Je crains plutôt qu'ils ne me tuent à l'instant même où il me verront...

\- Pourquoi avoir proposé aux sorciers de Midgard de venir participer aux jeux si ils te sont hostiles ? S'étonna Thor.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes ennemis. Je dirais plutôt que je risque d'avoir de gros en...

Une voix de femme résonna soudain dans le palais comme la promesse de mille souffrances. Loki se ratatina d'autant plus dans son siège.

\- Elle arrive...Chuchotta Loki, la voix tremblante de peur.

Voir son frère ainsi poussa Thor à effleurer des doigts Mjöllnir, juste par mesure de précaution.

-  **Où est-il ! Laissé moi passer !**  Entendit-il derrière la porte juste avec que cette dernière n'explose littéralement sous ses yeux.

Dans un nuage de poussière, se distingua alors la silhouette d'une petite femme vêtue de noire et à la tignasse digne d'une sorcière.

-  **HARRYY POOOTTTEERR !**  Rugit la jeune femme telle une lionne enragée.  **HUUIIIT ANS**  !

Loki se leva lentement de son siège. Ce mouvement eut pour effet curieux de calmer la furie. Cette dernière regardait à présent le dieu de la malice avec étonnement. Le brun, aussi gracieusement que possible, alla rejoindre la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il arriva devant elle, il attrapa sa main qu'il embrassa tout en s'inclinant comme le protocole l'exigeait.

\- Madame la Ministre de la Magie, c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir à la cours d'Asgard.

La femme demeura muette un moment avant que sa figure ne se décompose. Elle se jeta littéralement au cou de Loki et pleura sans retenue sur l'épaule du Prince.

\- Oh Harry, Harry...Sanglota la sorcière en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

Thor eut un tic d'agacement. Les mortels n'avaient-ils donc aucune éducation ? Comment pouvait-on oser s'adresser à un membre de la famille royale avec autant de familiarité ?  _(Une réflexion assez hypocrite de la part de Thor vous dirais-je)_.

Les peines de Thor ne faisaient cependant que commencer. Un hurlement terrifiant se fit entendre dans les couloirs et sans qu'un seul soldat ne pu intervenir, un loup se jeta sur Loki pour...Le couvrir de bave.

Un son cristallin envahit alors la pièce et Thor se tendit dans son siège. Cette mélodie, si chère à son cœur, il ne l'avait plus entendu depuis des décennies...C'était...C'était le rire de Loki.

Son frère semblait avoir totalement perdu sa froideur princière, malmené par un gros chien noir qui lui léchait affectueusement le visage.

\- Je suis content de te voir aussi Sirius ! S'extasia Loki entre deux hoquets de rire.

Il tentait de repousser tant bien que mal les assauts d'affection de l'animal, sans grand résultat. Le chien sembla cependant se calmer et se métamorphosa sous les yeux éberlués des Ases en un homme à la tignasse noire et le torse nu, couvert de runes.

Tout comme la jeune fille avant lui, l'homme enserra dans une étreinte ferme le prince d'Asgard.

\- Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer ! Annonça l'homme avec un sourire carnassier. Une lettre par ans Harry, c'était loin d'être assez ! Patemol va se faire une joie de pisser sur tout les tapis de ce foutu palais !

\- Je n'en doute pas ! Lui sourit Loki en lui tapotant affectueusement l'épaule. Comment se porte mon filleul préféré ?

\- Teddy va très bien ! Rémus dis que je le gatte beaucoup trop, et toi aussi d'ailleurs ! Il ne t'a jamais rencontré en personne, et pourtant, il ne jure que par toi !

Un défilé de têtes rousses s'avança alors dans la salle. Thor n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais vu autant de chevelures flamboyantes en mille années d'existence.

Un jeune homme pas plus âgé que la trentaine prit les devant pour à son tour sauter dans les bras de Loki.

\- Mon ronron...Commenta Loki avec un sourire diabolique sur le visage.

\- Fais gaffe mec ou je pourrais bien laisser ma mère te tuer à ma place ! Et je peux t'assurer que ça sera nettement plus douloureux ! Menaça le rouquin d'un ton taquin.

\- C'est bon de vous voir...

\- C'est comme si le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur toi ! Fit remarquer l'homme en observant Loki avec attention. Par Merlin, tu es donc bel et bien immortel ? Tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce depuis notre dernière rencontre, et c'était il y a huit ans !

\- Je te rassures Ron, tu es toujours aussi charmant qu'à notre première rencontre.

\- J'avais une tache de tarte à la mélasse sur le nez ce jour là ! S'offusqua le roux.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais. Ricana Loki.

Le sorcier s'attela alors à essuyer une tache imaginaire sur son nez.

\- Ah comme tu nous as manqué roi de la farce ! Intervint une nouvelle tête rousse, l'air encore plus malicieux que Loki lui même.

\- Tellement que nous avons apporté un maximum d'échantillons de notre magasin pour te les faire tester ! Ajouta un garçon identique au dernier.

Thor se demanda un instant si le mage s'était dédoublé.

\- Le magasin marche bien ? Demanda Loki sans se départir de son sourire enjoué.

\- On commence même à vendre à l'étranger ! S'extasia un des jumeaux.

\- Japon, Etat-Unis...Même le Docteur Strange nous a passé commande !

Une petite femme ronde écarta soudainement ceux qui devaient être ses fils pour venir tirer l'oreille de Loki.

\- Et moi qui te croyait bien élevé ! Fulmina-t-elle. J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour n'être jamais passé à la maison !

\- Madame Weasley est-ce vraiment vous ? Répondit avec un air faussement surpris Loki. Je vous avez pris pour une demoiselle !

La femme lâcha un petit rire coquet.

\- Viens par là espèce de charmeur ! Dit-elle en prennant le brun dans ses bras.

D'autre personnes vinrent par la suite saluer avec joie et empressement le sorcier d'Asgard.

Thor observa en silence ces retrouvailles pour le moins surprenantes. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Loki pu avoir tant de personnes se souciant de lui. De loin, il avait l'impression de voir un jeune garçon qui retrouvait sa famille.

Ces sorciers semblaient tous sortis du même moule que Loki. Ils étaient tous à peu près de la même constitution, c'est à dire petits, fins et avec une musculature tonique. Comme si pour une fois, ce n'était pas le dieu du chaos qui dénotait dans ce monde de guerriers, mais plutôt tout les Ases ici présent qui ressemblaient à des masses de muscles ambulantes.

Un homme blond et aussi élégant que Loki vint faire face au dieu de la malice, les mains sur les hanches pour signaler son mécontentement.

\- J'espère que ces jeux nous donnerons l'occasion de mesurer nos forces Potter ! Déclara d'un ton acide l'homme. Aurais-tu oublié que nous avons des comptes à régler tout les deux ?

\- Notre rivalité est mythique mon Draco ! Sussura Loki avec un sourire dangereux. Je suis heureux que tu ais répondu à mon invitation !

\- Même les vers à crasse ne seront pas quoi faire de ta carcasse une fois que je t'aurais maudis !

\- Critique encore une seule fois mes vers Malfoy, s'écria une voix grave derrière le blond, et c'est toi qui finira comme engrais pour les salades de l'école !

\- Hagrid ! S'exclama Loki en sautant dans les bras d'un géant barbu. Vous êtes venu vous aussi !

\- Comment aurais-je pu manquer ça mon petit Harry ! Déclara affectueusement le colosse en s'essuyant les yeux avec un mouchoirs aussi grand qu'une nappe.

\- Tu as pleins de Pitiponks qui tournoient au dessus de ta tête...Déclara d'un ton rêveur une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde.

\- Ils sont apprivoisés, ne t'en fait pas Luna ! Répondit Loki en gratifiant la blonde d'un énorme sourire avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Loki passa la demi-heure suivante à rire en compagnie de ses invités. A la fin de ces réjouissances, Loki s'avança finalement aux côtés d'un roux et de la jeune femme qui avait fait exploser les portes de la salle du trône.

\- Mon roi, Mère, Père, je voudrais vous présenter Ron et Hermione. Nous avons vécus de nombreuses aventures ensembles et je ne serais certainement plus en vie sans leur amitié.

Odin et Frigga ochèrent distraitement la tête. Quand à Thor, il se leva pour venir à son tour poser un baiser sur la main de la Dame qui rougit comme une pivoine.

La soirée fut...Mouvementée. En fait, le terme exacte aurait été : **juste chaotique**.

Un loki, c'était gérable. Mais plus d'une trentaine de personnes faisant éclater des feux d'artifice, donnant vie au mobilier et transformant l'hydromel en bière...Au beurre ? Il y avait de quoi devenir fou !

Thor ne revit pas Loki de la soirée. Il se sentit comme mis à l'écart. Était-ce donc cela que Loki avait ressenti la moitié de sa vie en présence de Sif et des autres ?

Thor s'endormi avec difficulté ce soir là, anxieux de ce que le lendemain lui offrirait.

* * *

Comme le dieu du tonnerre l'avait crains, l'ambiance fut de taille à l'arrivée des Vanes.

Non à cause des rideaux qui avaient changés de couleur, ou encore parce que les chaises chuchotaient « Beurk, ça sent pas la rose » lorsqu'on s'asseyait dessus .

Non. Le plus dur à gérer pour l'esprit de Thor, se fut l'arrivée spectaculaire d'un traîneau tirée par dix lapins.

Le véhicule était rempli de vieillards à la longue barbes et l'air aussi délurés les uns que les autres. Chacun semblait avoir sa couleur fétiche mais c'est un magicien blanc qui vint salué en premier Loki.

\- Gandalf ! Se réjouit le Dieu du Chaos en serrant la main du vieil homme.

\- Belle journée pour une aventures n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le magicien.

Arrivèrent par la suite tout les représentants des autres races magiques de Vanaheim. Loki se fit tour à tour bondir dessus par des petits hommes aux pieds poilu, des nains armés de la tête aux pieds et des elfes rayonnant de beauté.

Thor fut particulièrement attentif à l'interaction qui eut lieu entre le roi humain de Vanaheim et Loki. L'homme était accompagnée d'une magnifique elfe qui ne pouvait être autre que sa reine. Ils cajolèrent tout deux Loki dans une étreinte serreé, leur yeux trahissant à la fois amour et chagrin.

La soirée fut tout aussi folle que la veille. Même pire si on éditionnait les nouveaux arrivant.

Gandalf et les jumeaux Weasley s'allièrent au grand dam des serviteurs du palais. Des feux d'artifice les poursuivèrent ainsi sous forme de dragons enragés pendant toute la nuit.

Les hobbits et Hagrid semblaient avoir plus d'appétit que Thor et ses compagnons réunis.

La Dame Galadriel et Luna s'unirent pour prédirent un avenir terrible à tout les Ases qu'elles rencontraient...

En bref, Loki semblait avoir des amis aussi habiles que lui pour semer le chaos. Et lorsque la bière coula un peu trop à flot, des chansons sans queue ni tête résonnèrent dans la salle du banquet :

Gandlaf, le vieux magicien se mis alors à chanter :

_Dans cette auberge où l'on s'est rencontré_

_Cinq six soldats, j'ai bousculé_

_Y'en a bien quatre qui voulaient m'frapper_

_C'est mon chat noir qu'ils ont piétiné_

_Si j'avais eu ce sortilège_

_Jamais ce ne serait arrivé_

_Si j'avais eu ce sortilège_

_Malheureusement je l'avais oublié._

La mélodie fut reprit par Sirius Black :

_Arrivée à la porte du donjon_

_J'ai voulu tenter d'la crocheter_

_C'est là qu'un piège c'est déclenché_

_C'est le voleur qui a été tué_

_Si j'avais eu la carte du marraudeur_

_J'aurai bien pu le détecter_

_Si j'avais eu la carte du marraudeur_

_Mais elle était tachée de bierre au beurre !_

Toute la tablée chanta ainsi en cœur  _:_

_**Et cette carte du maraudeur tachée de bière au beurre !** _

**_Mais ce sortilège que j'avais oublié!_ **

_Se fut à Hermione et Ron d'intervenir :_

_Dans les toilettes des fille on avançait_

_C'est là qu'un troll est arrivé_

_Un Wimgardium Leviosa j'lui ai lancé_

_Mais c'est pas comme ça qu'on l'prononcait_

_Si j'avais saisi ma baguette_

_Elle aurait pu le pétrifier_

_Si j'avais saisi ma baguette_

_Mais c'est toute de morve qu'elle était couverte_

**_Et cette baguette, de morve recouverte !_ **

_**Et cette carte du maraudeur tachée de bièrre au beurre !** _

**_Mais ce sortilège que j'avais oublié !_ **

Les hobbits hurlèrent à leur tour en cœur :

_Dans les catacombes on était planqué_

_Une énorme cloche j'ai éfleuré_

_Le dragon que j'ai réveillé_

_Fit du nains son petit déjeuné !_

_Si j'avais eu l'anneau unique_

_Ce dragon j'l'aurai bousillé_

_Si j'avais eu l'anneau unique_

_Qui m'avais été volé par un hobbit !_

**_Et l'anneau unique volé par un hobbit !_ **

**_Et cette baguette, toute de morve recouverte !_ **

_**Et cette carte du maraudeur tachée de bière au beurre !** _

**_Mais ce sortilège que j'avais oublié !_ **

Thor sentit peu à peu son humeur s'assombrir. Il avait besoin de parler d'urgence à son frère. Repérant une assemblée d'elfes plutôt calme dans tout ce chahut, il se dirigea vers eux d'un pas déterminé.

\- Veillez m'excusez, mais auriez-vous vu mon frère je vous prie ?

Silencieux, les yeux des elfes se tournèrent vers la droite de Thor. Suivant leurs regards, le blond repéra un jeune homme aux yeux verts. Thor se tendis soudain, choqué de ne pas avoir su distinguer Loki parmi les êtres sylvains

\- Que se passe-t-il Thor ? Demanda le brun avec douceur.

\- Puis-je te parler en privé ?

Loki suivi docilement le roi d'Asgard à l'écart de la foule, dans les jardins de la reine.

-Plus j'essai de te comprendre mon frère, plus j'ai du mal à te cerner...Annonça finalement Thor avec un regard sévère.

-Que veux-tu dire ? S'enquit Loki, inquiet par la colère soudaine du blond.

\- Ce que je veux dire ? S'emporta Thor. Ne va pas me faire croire que tu es le même depuis l'arrivé des mages ! Ton humeur est radicalement différente aux côtés de tes amis ! Tu ris, pleurs et vie comme jamais tu ne l'as fait en présence des Ases !

\- Nous avons vécu de nombreuses aventures ensembles...Tenta de se justifier le brun.

\- Vraiment ? Et que fais-tu de toutes les odyssées que nous avons surmonté tout les deux ? Nous avons vaincu et nous sommes tombé ensemble, et jamais je n'ai vu autant d'émotions passé dans tes yeux que pendant ces derniers jours !

\- C'est toi qui a eu l'idée de cette réunion de sorciers Thor ! Explosa Loki. Alors ne viens pas me reprocher d'avoir plus d'atomes crochus avec mes paires ! Les sorciers et les guerriers vivent dans des mondes très distincts !

\- C'est justement ça que je ne comprends pas chez toi ! Cracha Thor en envoyant valser son casque de cérémonie sur un mur.

\- Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends oh grand roi d'Asgard ! Persifla le brun. Que je me sens plus à l'aise avec des érudits ? Que j'ai toute ma vie eut des difficultés à m'intégrer au royaume des Ases ? A supporter l'étroitesse d'esprit de tes amis et l'indifférence de nos parents ?

C'était trop pour le dieu du tonerre que attrapa son frère pas le col de sa chemise pour le soulever de terre.

\- Alors pourquoi rester à Asgard Loki ! Hurla-t-il à la figure du brun. Pourquoi subir toutes ces railleries pendant des siècles ? Par fierté ? Les Ases ne te portes pas dans leur cœur mon frère ! Et le fait qu'ils ignorent qu'Asgard est resté une grande puissance sur Yggdrasil grâce à ta sagesse finira par causé ta perte. Ils te laisseront comme d'habitude gérer une querelle entre les royaumes et cette fois , tu ne sera pas assez puissant pour préserver ta vie ! Tu mourras comme un idiot sans que personne n'ai conscience de ton héroïsme ! Puis enfin, tout Yggdrasil s'effondrera. Car sans un dieu pour gérer la discorde, le chaos sera semé aux quatre vents, sans personne pour l'arrêter !

Loki resta interdit face au monologue de son frère, ce qui énerva d'autant plus ce dernier.

\- Alors je te repose la question mon frère : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi continuer à jouer le rôle de martyr pour la gloire d'Asgard ? Midgard et Vanaheim te voient comme un héros. Tu as des amis qui seraient prêt à tout abandonner pour te suivre. Des familles qui serait heureuses de te voir comme fils, frère, parrain ou gendre ! Qu'attends-tu pour les rejoindre ? Pour vivre enfin le bonheur que tu mérites !

Loki resta face à lui, muet, ses yeux verts trahissant sa confusion mais aussi une légère lueurs de colère.

\- N'est-ce pourtant pas évident ? Demanda le dieu du chaos, sa voix à peine audible aux oreilles de Thor.

\- Rien n'a jamais été évident avec toi Loki...Soupira Thor, la voix pleine de rancœur.

\- Laisse moi alors éclairer ta lanterne...

Le brun s'éleva alors sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser sur la joue du blond.

Le cœur de Thor manqua un battement à ce geste. Son frère venait-il vraiment de...

Il observa un instant son cadet avec incrédulité.

\- Asgard est ma maison...Annonça finalement Loki après quelques instants de silence. Tu es mon roi et j'ai juré sur ma vie que je t'aiderais dans la tache qui t'incombe. J'ai beau me sentir épanoui auprès des autres mages, c'est à tes côtés que je veux être...


	4. Chapter 4

\- Partie IV - Rien ne se créer, rien ne se perd, tout se transforme ! -

* * *

Les arènes étaient toutes aussi remplies de sorciers que d'Ases. On pouvaient faire la distinction entre eux grâce aux couleurs chatoyantes des vêtements des dieux et aux robes sombres des mages.

Thor remarqua l'élégance et la grâce de leurs invités. C'était comme si des centaines de Loki s'étaient dédoublés dans tout Asgard. Une vision horrifiante pour certains.

Le roi d'Asgard avait laissé son frère se charger lui même des jeux. Aucune arme n'avait été forgé pour cette occasion, mais un gigantesque dom de verre fut construit pour protéger les gradins. A croire que les combats entre sorciers n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux des guerriers.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais autorisé tout ces sorciers à investir notre royaume...Commenta Sif qui s'acharnait à le poursuivre comme son ombre.

\- Il est grand temps qu'Asgard évolue ! Soupira Thor qui en avait plus qu'assez qu'on mette ses choix en doute.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ! Persista la femme. Si tu autorises les sorciers sur nos terres, cela attirera certainement des mages noirs. C'est toute la sécurité du royaume que tu mets en périls par tes fantaisies ! Et pourquoi je te prie ? Pour faire plaisir à ce perfide de Loki ? Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de lui d'abord ?

-Si Asgard tient encore debout Sif, c'est grâce à lui. Tu es juste encore amère à cause du jour où il t'a rasé la tête.

\- Et n'est-ce pas une bonne raison pour le haïr ?

\- Les nains t'avaient refilés leurs poux galactiques Sif ! Et ça, tu ne peux te le reprocher qu'à toi même ! De plus, n'a-t-il pas fait fabriquer pour toi une chevelure d'or en réparation ? Tu serais toujours aussi chauve, et je n'aurais jamais eut Mjöllnir si il n'avait pas fait ce fameux pari contre Brokk !

\- ça c'est la meilleure ! S'énerva la déesse. Voilà que Loki devient une sorte de saint à présent ! Mais c'est un être vicieux Thor ! Il n'attend que le bon moment pour te trahir et prendre ta place !

\- J'en ai assez d'essayer de discuter avec toi Sif ! Cracha Thor. J'espère que ces jeux te permettront de voir que la magie de Loki n'est pas synonyme de danger !

Thor partit alors au devant et repéra enfin son frère, occupé à placer des sortilèges de protection pour le public. Il était accompagné d'un elfe à la chevelure dorée.

\- Gimli m'a fait visiter la vallée des nains l'été dernier. Raconta l'elfe d'une voix douce et posée. J'ai même pu rencontrer les femmes de sa famille ! Tu te rends compte ?

\- Portent-elles vraiment la barbe ? Demanda loki amusé.

\- Oh oui c'est loin d'être une légende ! Mais elles sont tréssées et aussi soyeuses que des chevelures !

Thor fit un bruit de gorge pour signaler sa présence et les deux garçons se retournèrent pour lui faire face.

\- Bonjour mon frère. Lui sourit Loki avec bonne humeur. Puis-je te présenter le Prince Greenleaf, Fils de Thranduil et héritier de Mirkwood. Nous avons combattu ensemble contre un mage noir très puissant.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer roi Thor, Père de toutes choses. Le salua poliment l'elfe.

\- Le plaisir est partagé. Répondit distraitement le blond.

\- Je vais vous laissez à vos occupations, Ajouta Legolas à l'attention de Loki.

Les deux hommes se sourirent avec tendresse avant de se quitter. Thor grinça des dents. Il avait l'impression d'observer le double angélique de Loki, grand et élancé, les cheveux dorée et la peau pale. L'elfe rejoignit un nain qui semblait l'attendre, une choppe de bière à la main malgré que le soleil ne soit pas encore à son zénith.

\- Vous avez l'air proches...Fit remarquer Thor d'un air pincée.

\- Legolas et un ami qui m'est très cher. Confirma Loki, suivant des yeux l'elfe avec un doux sourire sur le visage.

\- Etes-vous...

Thor n'osa pas terminer sa question, trop géné par sa propre audace.

\- Ce n'est pas mon amant si c'est la question que te poses Thor ! Répondit Loki d'un air renfrogné. Legolas est le compagnon de Gimli. Jamais je n'oserais briser une relation aussi passionnelle.

\- Gimli ? Demanda Thor d'un ton plus rassuré qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Oui, Gimli. Répéta le brun en désignant le petit homme qui se baladait en compagnie de l'elfe.

Thor observa d'un air interdit un gros nain roux et joufflu qui donna une fessée affectueuse sur le petit cul bombé de Legolas.

\- Tu me fais marcher...S'étrangla Thor en repoussant une envi soudaine de vomir son petit déjeuné.

\- ça a été le coup de foudre pendant la bataille du Gondor. Continua Loki en regardant le couple avec tendresse, ne remarquant pas l'ahurissement de son frère.

Décidément, Loki avait des amis très...Intéressants...

* * *

Thor n'aurait pu s'attendre à pareille spectacle. Les duels de sorciers était tout simplement ...Magiques ?

Même les Ases se laissèrent entraîner par les jeux. Les affrontements étaient à la fois splendides et terrifiants.

Ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec des guerriers se tapant dessus. Non. Thor aurait plutôt comparé les combats à des spectacles de danse.

Les mages étaient souples et habiles dans leur arts, même les plus vieux. Les incantations ressemblaient à des chansons venues du fond des âges.

Jets de lumière, métamorphoses, illusions, enchantements...Il n'était pas étonnant que les magiciens étaient les entités les plus craintes de l'univers.

Le premier match opposa deux vieillards, l'un vêtu de jaune, l'autre de blanc mais tout deux portant un chapeau pointu.

A la surprise de Thor, le combat fut commenté par une voix sonore qui semblait venir de nul part :

-  **"C'est un affrontement qui marquera à jamais l'histoire de la magie Mesdames et Messieurs ! Albus contre Gandalf ! Mais qui terminera vainqueur, je vous le demande ? Tiens ! Il semblerait que la barbe de notre cher directeur soit coincé dans la gueule d'un troll des cavernes ! Ce serait une mauvaise idée de le pétrifier maintenant, vous ne pensez pas ?"**

Toute l'après-midi, les Ases se régalèrent de ce genre de commentaire en observant d'un œil attentif les affrontements.

-  **" Popopo ! Sirius Black à l'air en très mauvaise posture ! Le roi Aragorn semble avoir bien plus d'endurance que notre ami animagus ! "**

**\- "Un Malfoy contre un...Un elfe qui ressemble à un Malfoy, ça risque d'être très intéressant à observer !"**

Les jeux faillirent cependant prendre une toute autre tournure lorsque Sif, Volstag, Fandrall et Hogun s'invitèrent brusquement dans l'arène. Ces derniers avaient ralliés à eux une vingtaine de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents.

\- Cette farce se termine en cet instant ! Proclama la valkyrie avec rage. Il n'est pas question que les Vanes retrouvent leurs gloire passée, où même que les mortels accèdent au pays des dieux par le billet de la magie !

En réponse à ces menaces, Thor était prêt à intervenir mais l'entrée en scène de belles femmes blondes le coupa dans son élan.

Thor apprit plus tard qu'il s'agissait de Vélanes, une race magique aussi séduisante que celle des sirènes. On disait que leurs charmes pouvaient envoûter n'importe qui ,et ça, Thor n'en doutait pas !

\- Ôtez vous de notre chemin ou nous seront sans pitié ! Hurla la déesse blonde, le teint écarlate de colère. Ce n'est pas une illusion qui nous détournera de notre but !

\- Du calme chérie, on viens juste pour l'entracte ! Répondit une femme à la chevelure dorée rivalisant avec celle de Sif.

Sans plus attendre, les beautés commencèrent à danser, rendant les soldats qui leurs faisaient face ivres d'amour mais surtout, totalement inoffensifs.

Les vélanes semblaient maîtriser les sons autour d'elles pour créer une symphonie envoûtante qui les rendaient d'autant plus attrayantes.

Le regard du dieu du tonerre tomba alors sur la silhouette d'une jeune femme toute de noir vêtue, un étrange pantalon fendu sur les cotés et un tissus recouvrant le haut de son buste

Si cette fille était un être humain, une elfe ou une déesse, c'est ce que Thor, tout philosophe qu'il était, ne put décider tant il fut fasciné par cette éblouissante vision.

Elle n'était pas grande, mais elle le semblait, tant par sa fine taille que par son ventre musclé. Elle était brune, mais sa peau était faites de la même blancheurs que la porcelaine.

Les pieds nus, elle dansait, elle tournait, elle tourbillonnait au milieu des Vélanes. Et chaque fois qu'en tournoyant, sa blanche figure passait devant Thor, ses grands yeux verts lui jetaient des éclairs.

Autour d'elle, tous les regards étaient fixes. Toutes les bouches ouvertes. Et en effet, tandis qu'elle dansait ainsi, au bourdonnement des tambours, mince, frêle et vive comme une vipère, avec son ventre nu, son étrange pantalon couvrant par moment ses cuisses, c'était une surnaturelle créature que Thor pensa avoir devant les yeux.

Enfin...C'était surtout son frangin...

Loki avait toujours été un homme très gracieux dans ses mouvements, lui donnant parfois un air efféminée.

Sif et ses compagnons n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais hésité à lui en faire la remarque.

Thor fut certain qu'en cet instant, Loki se vengeait littéralement de tout les gens qui l'avaient calomnié. Car, par les couilles d'Odin, si les sorciers devaient parfois danser pour lancer des charmes, on pouvait aussi tout simplement avoir du charme en dansant !

En compagnie des Vélanes, Loki avait en lui toute la sensualité d'une femme.

On ne pouvait en vouloir au Dieu serpent d'attiser ainsi le désir sous ce soleil d'été. Thor du prendre de grandes inspiration pour garder son sang-froid.

Enfin, essoufflée, la forme féminine de Loki s'arrêta en même temps que les autre Vélanes et le publique applaudit avec amour.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Thor pour lui lancer un clin d'œil discret.

Le dieu de la malice avait certainement monté tout ce stratagème en anticipant une rébellion de la part de Sif. Et comme toujours, Loki avait vu juste.

Thor ne put cependant répondre à son frère que par un sourire crispé.

Sif et ses compagnons étaient partis la queue entre les jambes  _(pour ceux qui en avait une),_  et on entendit plus parler d'eux pour tout le reste des jeux.

* * *

Sans qu'il ne cherche vraiment à comprendre le décompte des points, Thor vit finalement son frère être acclamé comme le gagnant du tournoi.

Les festivités durèrent plus d'une semaine et un traité de paix fut signé entre les Ases et les Vanes.

Le roi d'Asgard se sentait grandement satisfait de toute cette affaire.

Enfin, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de juste. Il était même parvenu à remonter l'estime de Ases en Loki et en la magie !

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait avant d'entendre les Vanes chuchoter dans les jardins du palais.

Même dans l'obscurité de la nuit, Thor n'eut aucun mal à les connaitre.

Elrond, Gandalf et Aragorn semblaient pris dans une conversation très animée. Thor s'arrêta dans un coin sombre des jardins, attentif à ce qui se disait à l'abris des regards.

\- Je me refuse à croire que Loki est épanoui entre les murs de ce palais...Soupira le roi du Gondor avec désespoir.

\- Il y a certainement un moyen de le convaincre de repartir avec nous ! S'énerva la vieux magicien. Les Ases et même les membres de sa famille le traite comme un simple pion. Je doute même qu'ils sachent vraiment tout ce que Loki fait pour préserver la prospéritée de ce royaume...Je comprends à présent pourquoi ce petit a si peu d'estime en lui même...

-Tout l'or de cette citée à l'odeur du sang et de la guerre. Fit remarquer l'elfe, le regard sombre. Cependant, rien ne fera partir le Magicien Vert de Asgard...

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous rends si sure de vous ? S'enquit Aragorn.

\- Le roi...Murmura Elrond. Loki aime trop Thor pour ne serait-ce penser à quitter ce royaume...

-S...Son propre frère ? Bégaya Aragorn, la mine déconfite.

\- Je me demande même comment les Ases on pu avaler un tel mensonge...Ricana l'elfe en levant les yeux au ciel. Enfin Aragorn ! Si Thor est le jour, Loki est la nuit. Ils ne sont pas frères de sang, c'est une évidence lorsqu'on les observes.

Thor se sentit pris d'un vertige. Ses jambes tremblèrent sous lui. Il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Bien qu'il ai toujours su au fond de lui que quelque chose clochait, jamais personne n'avait osé remettre en question leur lien de parenté...

\- Loki aurait donc été adopté ? Demanda l'humain avec surprise.

\- Il y a trop de similitudes entre l'enfant de la prophétie et Loki...Annonça Elrond avec rancœur. Je suppose qu'Odin à volé l'enfant lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un nourrisson...

\- L'enfant de la prophétie dites-vous Elrond ? Demanda Gandalf d'un air songeur.

\- Je parle ici de Ragnarök, le début d'une aire nouvelle prophétisée par la reine Frigga après son mariage avec Odin. Il y est dit qu'un enfant enfanté par la magie même deviendrait le salut du royaume qui l'abriterait, mais aussi celui qui provoquerait l'apogée des dieux.

-Alors...Réfléchit le vieux magicien. Si Loki est bel et bien cet enfant, cela veut dire que Odin l'a enlevé afin qu'Asgard devienne un royaume prospère ?

\- Ce qui est le cas depuis qu'il a vaincu les géants de glace...Concéda Elrond, les poings serrés par la colère.

\- Loki serait donc un...

\- Un Jotun...Termina l'elfe avec un sourire triste.

Le sang de Thor se glaça dans ses veines. Non, c'était impossible. Il connaissait Loki depuis sa petite enfance. Jamais le dieu du chaos aurait pu dissimuler ses origines si longtemps...

\- Vous pensez que...Que Loki est au courant de toute cette affaire ? Demanda le roi du Gondor.

\- Ce serait sous-estimer le dieu de la Malice que de croire l'inverse.

\- Mais alors ! S'insurgea l'homme. Pourquoi Loki resterait-il auprès des gens qui l'on volé à sa terre natale ? Odin n'a certainement vu en lui qu'un trophée de guerre qui apporterait richesse et prospérité à Asgard !

\- As-tu donc déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dis sur les motivations de Loki ? Il ne supporterait pas être séparé de Thor. Sa nature de Jotun lui interdit même une telle pensée !

\- Sa nature ? Répéta Gandalf, prit de curiosité.

\- Les jotuns ne peuvent en aucun cas se séparer de leur compagnon. Expliqua Elrond. Je suis même surpris que Loki parvienne à rester aussi distant avec Thor sans que sa santé mentale n'en pâtisse.

\- Mais Loki est un homme...Fit remarquer Aragorn avec perplexité.

\- Tu apprendras Aragorn, déclara Elrond avec un petit sourire amusé, que les habitants de cet univers ne prennent pas toujours en compte ce détail pour choisir leur moitié. Par ailleurs, si Loki est bel et bien un jotun, alors il n'est ni homme, ni femme, mais les deux à la fois.

Le magicien et le roi lancèrent un drôle de regard à l'elfe.

Quand à Thor, il resta de longues heures sans bouger, ni cligner de l'œil. Même après que les chefs Vanes aient quitté les jardins, le roi d'Asgard resta pétrifié par les révélations de cette journée.

Il ne reprendrait ses esprits que tard dans la nuit.

Thor s'avancerait alors en direction d'une chambre en particulier dans ce vaste palais ...

* * *

Je sais que certain d'entre vous aurez aimé plus de détails sur le tournoi, mais je me suis fixé un objectif de 5 chapitres pour cette histoire.

Pour consoler les malheureux, je leur propose de regarder la vidéo qui m'a inspiré pour le show de Loki en compagnie des Vélanes.

Voici le nom de la vidéo que vous pourrez retrouver sur Youtube :

**Jennifer Lopez - Ain't Your Mama - Choreography by Jojo**

Amour à vous,

LDDW


End file.
